life_after_playhouse_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Hartford Live World Tour
Annie Hartford Live World Tour is the name of a concert tour that is mentioned in an episode from season 9 (first half of 2017). Image Despite being a world tour, the poster found shows the tour stops for the North American leg. According to the tour's "website", the following cities are listed. ;North America * ♦ Vancouver, Canada - Rogers Arena * ♦ Seattle, USA - KeyArena * ♦ Portland, USA - Moda Center * ♦ Salt Lake City, USA - Vivint Smart Home Arena * ♦ Denver, USA - Pepsi Center * ♦ Omaha, USA - CenturyLink Center * ♦ St. Paul, USA - Xcel Energy Center * ♦ Minneapolis, USA - Target Center * ♦ Chicago, USA - United Center * ♦ Detroit, USA - Joe Louis Arena * ♦ Toronto, Canada - Air Canada Centre * ♦ Montreal, Canada - Bell Centre * ♦ Boston, USA - TD Garden * ♦ Philadelphia, USA - Wells Fargo Center * ♦ New York City, USA - Madison Square Garden * ♦ Washington, D.C., USA - Verizon Center * ♦ Pittsburgh, USA - PPG Paints Arena * ♦ Cleveland, USA - Quicken Loans Arena * ♦ Indianapolis, USA - Bankers Life Fieldhouse * ♦ St. Louis, USA - Scottrade Center * ♦ Kansas City, USA - Sprint Center * ♦ Little Rock, USA - Verizon Arena * ♦ Memphis, USA - FedExForum * ♦ Nashville, USA - Bridgestone Arena * ♦ Atlanta, USA - Philips Arena * ♦ Orlando, USA - Amway Center * ♦ Tampa, USA - Amalie Arena * ♦ New Orleans, USA - Smoothie King Center * ♦ Houston, USA - Toyota Center * ♦ San Antonio, USA - AT&T Center * ♦ Phoenix, USA - Talking Stick Resort Arena * ♦ Las Vegas, USA - T-Mobile Arena * ♦ Sacramento, USA - Golden 1 Center * ♦ San Diego, USA - Valley View Casino Center * ♦ Los Angeles, USA - Staples Center ;Europe * ♦ Paris, France - AccorHotels Arena * ♦ Barcelona, Spain - Palau Sant Jordi * ♦ Madrid, Spain - WiZink Center * ♦ Rome, Italy - PalaLottomatica * ♦ Berlin, Germany - Mercedes-Benz Arena * ♦ Glasgow, UK - SSE Hydro * ♦ Dublin, Ireland - 3Arena * ♦ Birmingham, UK - Genting Arena * ♦ Manchester, UK - Manchester Arena * ♦ London, UK - The O2 Arena ;Asia * ♦ Beijing, China - LeSports Center * ♦ Seoul, South Korea - Olympic Gymnastics Arena * ♦ Cotai, Macau - Cotai Arena * ♦ Kowloon, Hong Kong - Hong Kong Coliseum * ♦ Osaka, Japan - Osaka-Jo Hall * ♦ Tokyo, Japan - Nippon Budokan ;Latin America * ♦ Monterrey, Mexico - Arena Monterrey * ♦ Mexico City, Mexico - Arena Ciudad de México * ♦ San Juan, Puerto Rico - Coliseo de Puerto Rico * ♦ Alajuela, Costa Rica - Anfiteatro Coca-Cola * ♦ Lima, Peru - Jockey Club Parcela H * ♦ Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena * ♦ Buenos Aires, Argentina - DirecTV Arena * ♦ São Paulo, Brazil - Allianz Parque * ♦ Rio de Janeiro, Brazil - Jeunesse Arena ;Oceania * ♦ Auckland, New Zealand - Spark Arena * ♦ Perth, Australia - Perth Arena * ♦ Brisbane, Australia - Brisbane Entertainment Centre * ♦ Melbourne, Australia - Rod Laver Arena * ♦ Sydney, Australia - Qudos Bank Arena Category:Objects Category:Browse